Hear You Me
by coolkitten12
Summary: It was meant to be the best day or their lives, but one moment changed everything. One shot. Troyella.


**A/N: Hey Y'all. Well Hsm2 comes out in America tomorrow, you lucky people. I thought I'd treat you to this one shot.**

* * *

Gabriella sat in her college dorm looking around. It was her last week at Brown before graduation. Then she would have to leave a face the real world. The thought had been scaring her for the past few weeks.

There was a knock on the door and she smiled, knowing who it was.

"Come in" She yelled as she checked she looked perfect in the mirror. Her hair was lightly curled and was cascading down her back. She was wearing a shimmering knee length dress and matching black heels. She had a light sweeping of make up on, nothing too heavy.

She felt his arms loop around her waist and smelt his scent. It made her smile, as it had done since they started dating, more than five years ago. No one ever thought they would last this long, but Troy and Gabriella had proved them all wrong.

"Ready to go?" He asked after planting a soft kiss on her lips. She nodded and he led her out of her room and into his silver convertible. He opened the door for her and she got in thanking him.

"So where are we going?" She asked. He had invited her out a few days ago, but had told her nothing about what they were going to do, other than that she had to dress formally.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out", he replied with a cheeky grin on his face. Although he seemed calm from the outside, Troy was incredibly nervous about tonight. He had it all planned down to the smallest detail, he didn't want any thing to go wrong.

They drove through the town they had both grown to love since starting at college. Their hands were interlinked and they wore happy smiles while sitting in a pleasant silence. Gabriella was still wondering what Troy had planned. He was never this secretive unless it was something big. The thought excited her.

"We're nearly there" Troy explained around ten minutes later, pulling Gabi out of her reverie. She looked at him and smiled. He was the one she loved; she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

"I love you so much Troy" She said suddenly. They had said it to each other many times, but when Troy heard it this time, it seemed more amazing than ever before. He was sure he was doing the right thing. He smiled and looked at the beautiful woman sat beside him, who he loved with the whole of his heart.

"Troy, Look Out!!" He heard her scream. It was too late. Troy hadn't seen the speeding lorry which was heading straight for them, and moments later the two vehicles collided head on. Everything went black instantly for the two love birds.

* * *

That had been six months ago. Now Troy was sat in the hospital which had become very familiar to him. He had made it out of the accident with minor injuries, a few broken ribs and a broken arm. Gabriella hadn't been so fortunate. She had been left in a coma. Troy had been there everyday since the accident. Talking to her, telling her how sorry he was, how much he loved her. He had refused to go to his graduation, saying he didn't want to experience it without her right by his side.

"I'm afraid things aren't looking very hopeful Mr Bolton, she has shown very little improvement over the last six months. There is nothing more we can do to help her." Troy couldn't believe what he was hearing. They weren't going to help his Gabriella any more. He was going to loose her. He couldn't believe it. She was his life, without her he was nothing. Tears were filling his eyes. "If you'd like you can have a few minutes to say your goodbyes". Troy nodded and slowly walked into her room.

He stared at her pale, lifeless body, her breathing being done by a machine in the corner, the machines the only noises in the room. He walked slowly to her side and sat beside her in the chair which he had spent a large portion of the last six months sat in. He took her hand, which had a small tube protruding from it, into his and held it tightly. He couldn't believe he was having to do this. He took a deep breath before starting, looking at her closed eyes. She looked so peaceful.

"Gabi. If you can hear me you have to wake up. It's been months. I can't last without you. You are my life, my soul, my everything! You can't leave me here alone. I love you Gabi. I really hope that you knew that. I'm sorry for being so careless. I should have seen that lorry. If only I had, you wouldn't be here right now. We would be living in some little house together, happy." Troy wiped a few tears from his eyes before continuing.

"That day. The day it happened. It was meant to be the best day of our lives. I was going to propose Gabi, going to make it so we could spend the rest of our lives together like we always wanted. I had it all planned. I even had a ring for you." He took a small black box from his pocket and removed the beautiful golden ring from it, sliding it onto her finger. "Gabi please. Please wake up. I need you. I can't live without you. If you don't wake up soon they are going to take you away from me, away from this life. I can't live without you Gabi. Please!" He let the tears fall rapidly. He couldn't hold them back anymore. His heart was broken, the only way it would mend was if she came back to him, but he had lost hope. She wasn't fighting anymore. She was gone. He kissed her softly on the forehead before standing and walking to the door. He turned around and stole one last glance at the girl he loved. 'This is it.' He thought. 'This is goodbye.' He stared at her a moment more before muttering

"I love you Gabi, for now and forever'. He sighed and turned away, walking out the door, pulling it slowly close behind him.

He was about to shut the door fully when he heard something that made his heart pound manically. A small, sweet voice. The voice he had missed hearing for so long.

"I love you too Troy" She said, her eyes open, tears falling from them. He couldn't believe it. She was awake. He rushed to her and hugged her tightly.

Gabriella smiled. She was confused why she was in a hospital, why Troy was crying. She knew something bad had happened. Troy eventually released her from the hug and they shared a smile. It was then that she noticed the ring that lay on her finger.

"Troy? What is this?" She asked innocently, watching his face turn crimson. Then she gasped as Troy got onto one knee and uttered the four words she had been waiting to hear since they got together.

"Gabriella Anne Montez. Would you do me the honour of being my wife?" Troy couldn't believe what was happening. Minutes ago he thought he had lost her forever, now he was proposing.

"Yes Troy Michael Bolton, I will" Gabriella replied before bursting into a fresh set of tears, this time very happy ones. They kissed for a few moments before the doctors entered, checking Gabriella over and removing all the tubes from her. Troy held her hand tightly, his gaze never leaving her face. They said that her recovery was a miracle, that they had never seen anything like it.

"I Love you Gabi. I don't ever want to lose you again." He said, smiling down at the girl he couldn't live without.

"I promise Troy, I will never leave you."

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it. I've been planning on writing this for a while, I hope you liked it. Please review telling me what you think! Also, if you would like me to make it not a one shot just let me know, I might consider carrying it on. Thanks! x**


End file.
